Resources
Resources are very important in War Commander and is the life blood of the player. Metal and Oil are required to build and upgrade Barricades, Buildings and Turrets, produce and upgrade Units and to repair anything damaged. Thorium is required only in the late stages of upgrades. The collection of Resources is one way for a player to gain Experience Point needed for Level advancement. The Different Resources. There are 3 Different Resources that each play a specific Role in the Game and your Operations. Metal and Oil: Metal and Oil are both used for pretty much every task in the entire game, from building units and vehicles to constructing Turrets to upgrading your units. They are both very important and must be obtained and kept safe. Both can easily be obtained by production in your main base, looting other players bases and controlling their corresponding deposits. Thorium: The Rare Thorium resource is by far the most difficult to obtain of all the 3 Resources. It can only be obtained through 2 methods. Looting enemy bases and controlling the Rare Depositories. Thorium Depositories only appear between approximately 16 - 24 Hours and new deposits will only appear after all the previous ones have been drained of ALL Thorium. Unlike Oil and Metal Deposits, Thorium Deposit supplies are not unlimited and will drain over time. Each Deposit depending on its size will contain a certain amount Thorium, the largest deposits containing up to approximately 1,120,000 Thorium Crystals. Thorium has special properties and if used to upgrade a unit, the process will take a full 5 SECONDS and will grant them a special permanent bonus. Obtaining Resources Resources can be obtained by five methods: *''Oil Pumps & Metal Factory ''- Done by the building of Oil Pumps and Metal Factories on Players Base. *''Resource Deposits -'' Done by Capturing a Deposit from either a Rogue Faction or another player. *''Attacking Rogue Faction Bases - ''Done by destroying Storage's, Pumps, Factories and the Command Center. *''Attacking Enemy Bases -'' Done by destroying Storage's, Pumps, Factories and Command Centers *'Scraping the metal of rusty cars' - Done by clicking them (you only obtain a little amount of metal) Storing Resources Once obtained each Resource is kept in its own Storage on the players base until needed. The three storage buildings are: *'Metal Storage' *'Oil Storage ' *'Thorium Vault' Beware! Enemy Players may steal resources by attacking and destroying these storage's so take care to protect them with Base Defenses. You can save most of your resources by putting them into a large upgrade when you know you're going to get hit at night, then in the morning when you get up stop the upgrade and you get back most of your resources. In-Game Quotes Additional Facts *Very little resources can be obtained by destroying Metal Factories & Oil Pumps. A majority is kept in the storage's and about a third is housed in the Command Center. *Resources obtained from Deposits do not generate Experience Points. *Metal Factories and Oil Pumps can use a lot of power but only when generating. Therefore if power is an issue they can be left full and drawing no power. *Metal Factories and Oil Pumps are also referred to as the Resource "Producers". *The rare Thorium resource is the only Resource that cannot be mined in your main base. *Thorium is the only Resource that has Depositories that are limited in supplies before they must be dismantled, all other Deposits are unlimited in Resources. *Thorium is in fact a real life element. Wikipedia: Thorium. * Resources Themselves *Thorium *Oil External Links *Wikipedia - Resource - Resources In Real Life Gallery Images have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Category:Resources Category:Other Category:Misc Category:A to Z